


Orion, the blind cat

by SnowlessBlack



Series: Prompt responses [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animals, Cat, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowlessBlack/pseuds/SnowlessBlack
Summary: Orion has lived on the streets since he could remember as part of the stray division of the Animal Corps, which are in charge of helping humans in order to scare away the Loneliness monster. Somehow, he manages to find someone willing to take him in. This is the story of his first mission.Original Prompt: When people become sad, the invisible Loneliness monster appears, and long term exposure is lethal, causing several people to go mad. Thankfully, we have the Animal Corps, which goes about sharing happiness all around the globe. Write about the first mission of a new Animal Corps member.





	Orion, the blind cat

There are many agents that belong to the Animal Corps, each and every one of them specially trained to accommodate to the different types of humans that exist on Earth.

 

There are those who are the most colorful, with their beautiful voices that can keep the monster away, because it disliked the music of raw emotion that they produced.

 

There are the quiet ones, also bathed in a multitude of colors as they swim in their station. Small, but always watching, always protecting. Their mere presence was a constant reminder for the monster that the human they cared for wasn’t alone.

 

And then there were those who are regarded as the warmest. They are extremely empathetic and protective of their humans. With their big hearts, playful attitude and sharp teeth, they are the perfect companion to chase away the monster by bringing joyful smiles and licking away the tears.

 

After all, dogs are man’s best friend.

 

Of course, there are a ton of other agents, both big and small, loud or quiet, for those who want to laugh and those who need a shoulder to lean on. All in all, they have one task and one task only: To chase away sadness and misery by any means necessary.

 

Although he is part of the feline division, with their (usually) fluffy bodies and alert demeanor, he is part of a very select group of agents.

 

His group is conformed by the nameless, the invisible. They are the ones who lurk in the shadows, hoping to get a strike at the monster of emptiness and solitude. Sometimes, they’d never be assigned to a case, maybe finding their end in an empty alleyway. Sometimes, they’d find the perfect family to join.

 

He is part of the stray group of the feline division, with his short, black coat and white belly dirtied by his time living in the streets and one of his ears missing a piece after an unfortunate encounter with a deviant agent. His most defining characteristic, however, is one that was difficult to deal with in his line of job, for his blue eyes are milky and dull, denoting that he lacks the ability to see.

 

It is a little before he is nine months old that he learns what a caring touch is.

 

He had just gotten out of a fight with a dog (Looking back on it, he thinks that it was somewhat dumb to fight for a chicken leg, but back then it was almost impossible to come across such a delicacy), so he felt weary, limping slightly since it had managed to bite his back left leg. Hungry, injured and with the scent of moist in the air, he resolves to find a porch under which he could sleep until the storm passed, hoping that the humans don’t get too upset to find him there.

 

He manages to find a place as the droplets of water start to fall and, soon enough, the drizzle becomes a full out thunderstorm, managing to mess with his hearing and smell, which he relies on heavily. The air is cold and it easily penetrates through his fur, much to his annoyance. He is finally starting to doze off when he hears the nearby door being opened, making him lift his head up, too tired to attempt to dart off into the downpour.

 

“Oh, hey, little guy.” The human says with a sweet, chiming voice. “I didn’t know I’d find someone out here, don’t go, okay?”

 

He hears her steps going away, he assumes inside and, a few moments later, she comes back outside. She places something down and, as the scent hits him, his mouth waters. Slowly, because he’s hungry, not stupid, he nears the source and his nose bumps against a cold container. He startles for a second before going back to sniffing to make sure that there isn’t anything weird in this delicious-smelling thing.

 

He determines that no, there doesn’t seem to be anything weird, and he pick up a piece of whatever it is, munching carefully and finding himself surprised by how easily his teeth go through it. Thankfully, it tastes as good as it smells and he ends up eating another piece joyfully.

 

“Thank goodness, I didn’t know if you’d like bananas…” He hears the human mumble to herself and the sound of wood creaking catches his attention for barely a moment before he goes back to eating the delightful treat that had been presented to him.

 

He licks the container once he finishes, a little sad that it had been gone so fast. He curls up next to it and listens to whatever the girl is doing. He hears crinkling and scribbling, which makes him curious. He paws at the air, trying to get her to tell him what she’s doing, only to hear a crinkling noise under his paw, making him jump a little with surprise.

 

“Awww, you’re so cute!” She squeals, shifting slightly. “Look, I’m drawing you.” She says, but he doesn’t know what she wants him to do, so he instead stares at her uselessly. 

 

There is a moment where she doesn’t speak other than a soft gasp.

 

“Oh…you can’t see.” She whispers and there’s something in her voice that he doesn’t like. 

 

It isn’t that it’s mean spirited, but it breaks and it sounds so terribly sad and wrong, because sad equals bad in his books. It is then that he notices the heavy scent that clings to her, like that which plagued the humans that were engulfed by the monster that eats the light of their souls.

 

He sniffs slightly to guide himself, because he is a blind cat, but he is a blind cat with a duty. His head bumps against her leg and he purrs as he rubs against her, trying to cheer her up. She laughs weakly, hiccuping along the way.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you, kitty…” He hears her clothes shift again and, suddenly, a hesitant hand it running through the fur on his back. He…doesn’t mind the touch.

 

She doesn’t speak again, but she doesn’t go back to drawing. 

 

The rain eventually stops, but he’s too comfortable to do anything other than rest by the girl’s side, listening at the way she breathes and enjoying the sensation of being pet so tenderly.

 

It is an hour later that she starts to get up, but, now that he knows that this kind girl is hurting, he can’t bring himself to leave. He sits up, tilting his head up and hoping he is looking at her face. 

Sure enough, she leans down to pick him up and his lower legs hang like a ragdoll. She giggles, one of the most angelical noises he’s ever heard (And he could talk all day about the many sounds he knows) and takes him inside.

 

And so, his new life began. 

 

It was a rocky start. The girl had to convince her parents to keep him as soon as they got home and, the next day, they took him to some sort of doctor who gave him a bath (He shivers at the memory) and bandaged his wounded leg before stinging him with many sharp things.

 

When the girl came back, he almost ran up to her, meowing all the while and pleading for her to take him back to her home, because that place was hell incarnate, no matter what the other agents said. She laughed and picked him up hugging him lightly as her parents did something with the doctor.

 

While they wait, she puts around his neck a collar (Brown, from what she tells him) and he feels a warmth spread through his body. All official Animal Corps agents have a collar to show so and he feels so happy that he doesn’t stop purring after they leave.

 

The girls starts calling him something. It takes him a while to recognize that she’s telling him his name. “Orion” she repeats many times and, although he can’t see her, he knows that she is smiling as she does.  

 

That night, and every other night after that one, he sleeps by her side, curled up in a tight ball, making sure that she falls asleep first and nudging her gently before he goes off to dreamland.

The years go by and Orion learns something new: Not all sadness is visible. 

 

Sometimes, humans cry, his girl did too, but some days she’d say nothing, not moving from her bed until he meowed enough times for her to do so. Sometimes, she’d be laughing in such a way that it sounded strained, so he’d go up to her lap and let her pet him all that she wanted. 

 

Even when she wasn’t sad, he’d be there, laying down while he heard her scribble and walk across the keyboard in an attempt to get her off the computer so that she could relax for a while.

 

He’s there when she cries of heartbreak. He’s there when she celebrates her birthday. He’s there when she comes out to her parents. He’s there when she screams in joy after receiving her admittance letter to her dream university and when she gets her first car. It doesn’t matter if it’s something big or small,  _ he’s there. _

 

When the time comes for her to move out, she takes him with her and they travel. He can’t see the sights, but he loves to hear his girl ramble about them. She speaks of the sea and how it glistens with the sun, she speaks of the grass and the millions of shades it contains. He enjoys it as much as she does, because  _ she’s there. _

 

They do settle a few years down the road. They find a small apartment in the middle of the city. It isn’t much, but, to them, it’s enough. Every day, she’d leave for a couple of hours. He’d wait around the living room, often sleeping on one of the couches until he heard the jingle of her keys and her distinct steps, stretching and meeting her with a loud purr and a healthy dose of cuddling.

 

One day, she comes home with someone. It is another woman and he can tell that his girl is so in love with her because of the small things. How her voice sounds happier than normal and how the monster seems completely nonexistent. He immediately approves and lets her in their home (but she better not hurt his girl, because he wouldn’t be so happy then!).

 

They marry after some time and they move out again into a slightly bigger home. He doesn’t mind, because he knows that the monster no longer haunts his girl and, although he is starting to get tired faster, he also has his girl’s beloved to take care of her.

 

He can feel how his energies aren’t the same as twenty years ago and that his senses aren’t quite up to par. He tries to not let it show so that his girl isn’t sad anymore. He still plays and sits in the dining room, hearing his owners work like they always do.

 

Today is the day, he knows. Today is the day that he must say goodbye. He spends every moment that he can next to his girl, his beautiful girl with the laugh of an angel. He knows that she doesn’t know, but, again, he doesn’t mind, because he’s here and  _ she is here. _

 

That night, as they curl up in their huge bed with the TV still on, he gives his girl as many kisses as he can. He knows that they can’t understand him, but he tells his girl’s beloved person that she has to take care of his girl for him. He watches, like always as they fall asleep and follows soon after, remembering the day that they first met under the rain and thunder.

 

This was his first and last mission. He is Orion, the blind cat of the Animal Corps and he’ll always be by his girl’s side.

 

He never wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This short oneshot is something I wrote in response to a prompt in Tumblr. If you want, you can follow me there at: https://nahomi-yokai.tumblr.com/  
> You can also join me in my discord to chat a bit: https://discord.gg/3EcQNHT 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
